The ability of radiologists to make accurate diagnosis, prognosis and risk assessment is dependent on obtaining consistent, low-noise images. Image noise can vary from using different image acquisition settings, where subsequent comparison of images taken at different times or locations may result in inconsistencies. Such problems can lead to difficulties in objectively comparing multiple scans with each other for research, diagnosis, and treatment evaluation.